The present invention relates to an auto focus camera having a usual zoom lens, and further, providing a pseudo focal length mode.
In a conventional auto focus camera, the size of a focus condition detecting area in a photographing scene is fixed. Accordingly, when an effective focus condition detecting value is not obtained in the focus condition detecting area, a method (so-called low contrast scan) is adopted in which the effective detecting value is searched by driving a focusing lens compulsorily. The method is effective when the detecting value is not obtained because of an excessive out of focus condition that is de-focus amount is too large. However, the method is not effective at finding the detecting value when the contrast of an object in the focus condition detecting area is too low.
Additionally, when the object is moving, or when a camera shake is occurring because the focal length of a photographing lens is too long, a problem arises in that a main object is located out of the focus condition detecting area.
Further, when a panoramic photo is carried out in which a horizontally longer range compared with usual photographing is photographed, there is a high possibility that the main object will be located in a corner position of the photographing scene rather than in a central position. With regard to this problem, the solution has not been fully considered.